Dragons in America 2: Avenging Dragons
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 2 of the 10-part series


**Dragons in America 2: Avenging dragons**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of Contents**

**1: Prologue**

**2: Dragons with powers?**

**3: Disturbances in America**

**4: List of characters**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Grevon and Dale have just landed in New York City, New York after they faced a rogue dragon on their long journey from Dragons Mountain. If you forgot what each character looks like, Dale is a seven-year old who's currently on vacation and attending elementary school in the second grade. Grevon is a western dragon who is very noble and has dark blue scales. He weighs one hundred-sixty thousand pounds, carry passengers up to one-hundred sixty thousand six-hundred pounds, stands sixteen foot tall and has an eighty foot wingspan. Before Grevon met Dale, he had just finished his training and volunteered to save the humans from danger when he heard a cry for help from the city. What he didn't know is that his friend, Sarpen, also volunteered to save the humans from danger. Sarpen is mentioned in this story when Grevon calls him from the Atlantic Ocean. If you don't know or forgot what Sarpen looks like, Sarpen is a western dragon who has dark red scales, stands twenty-two feet tall, weighs one million two-hundred eighty thousand pounds and has an one-hundred fifty foot wingspan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dragons with powers?**

It was only a few weeks since Grevon came to America when Dale tripped on Grevon's tail.

"Are you okay Dale?" Grevon asked in a worried tone.

"I'm alright Grevon. I was just thinking that you might leave me to go back to your home" Dale replied.

"Don't you worry about that Dale? I'll be here with you no matter what happens to us" Grevon said in a confident tone.

"Are you sure Grevon?" Dale asked.

"I'm sure that we'll be good friends until the end of time Dale" Grevon replied.

Dale and Grevon kept walking down the street when a sudden gust of wind started to blow towards them.

"Are you doing that Grevon?" Dale asked as loud as he could to make sure Grevon could hear him over the huge gust of wind.

"Would I really try to blow you away on purpose Dale? I wouldn't blow you away unless I needed to be alone. So, to answer your question, I'm not doing this at all because I feel it too" Grevon replied as loud as he could to make sure Dale could hear him over the gust of wind.

"Then where is this gust of wind coming from?" Dale asked.

Grevon couldn't answer because he saw another dragon land right in front of them and became speechless as soon as he saw that dragon change into a human.

"I'm guessing that dragon over there made that gust of wind Dale" Grevon replied.

"What dragon Grevon?" Dale asked.

"I saw a dragon land right in front of us and then changed into a human like you Dale" Grevon said in a frantic tone.

A few minutes went by when they walked up towards the pier and saw someone looking at the Atlantic Ocean.

"There's the dragon I was telling you about Dale" Grevon said in an excited tone.

"You weren't kidding when you told me about the dragon you saw earlier Grevon. I was thinking you were being crazy for a second and then I told myself that you were hallucinating" Dale said in a confident tone.

"What's hallucinating Dale" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

While Dale was telling Grevon about hallucination, someone came up towards Grevon and asked "Were you the dragon I saw when I landed earlier"?

"Of course I'm the dragon you saw earlier when you landed" the shape-shifter replied.

"Why did you make a big gust of wind when you landed?" Grevon asked.

"Since I have a one hundred fifty foot wingspan, I always make a big gust of wind when I land in a new place. Let me introduce myself. I'm Michael and you are?" Michael replied.

"I'm Grevon and this is Dale. We met when I was coming here from Japan" Grevon said to Michael.

"It's very nice to meet you both. I was just about to fly to my house so I can have dinner with my family. Would you two like to join me?" Michael asked.

Before Dale could reply, he was thinking about how it would work for Grevon since he has a sixteen foot wingspan, weighs five-thousand pounds, stands twenty feet tall and could carry up to six hundred pounds.

"I'm okay with that, but would there be enough room for me to land in your backyard Michael?" Grevon replied in a curious tone.

When Michael was about to change into dragon form, Dale said "Since we don't know how big Michael's backyard is, it would be better if you land in front of his house Grevon".

"That might be a good idea Dale. By the way Grevon, I have a very small backyard behind my house" Michael said before he changed into dragon form.

Michael changed into a western dragon standing twenty-two feet tall with red and dark orange scales, a one hundred fifty foot wingspan, a carrying weight of one million two hundred eighty thousand four hundred pounds and a weight of one million two hundred eighty thousand pounds. Grevon was so eager to fly over to Michael's house he almost forgot that Dale was the only person out of the three who couldn't fly at all.

"Why are you so eager to fly over to Michael's house Grevon? We don't know where Michael's house is at all" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"Don't worry about that Dale. I'll lead the way" Michael replied. Grevon grabbed Dale with his tail and placed him on his back.

"Why did you put me on your back Grevon?" Dale asked as soon as he saw Grevon's neck.

"I wanted to make sure you were able to be on my back and still have time to grab onto my crests" Grevon replied.

"You didn't need to do that Grevon. I would have just climbed up your tail and found a comfortable spot on your back anyway" Dale said in a frantic tone.

"No matter what you would of done Dale, whatever happened is done and it's all behind us now" Michael said to Dale before he started to spread his wings.

While Grevon was making sure Dale was holding onto his back, Michael started spreading his wings to get a head start. When Michael was twenty-five feet in the air, Grevon started to flap his wings while Dale was holding very tight on his back. When Grevon and Dale were next to Michael in the air, they started to fly north towards Michael's house. When they landed, Dale climbed off Grevon's back and landed in front of Michael's house while Michael changed into a human.

"How about you stay out here Grevon while Dale and I go inside the house" Michael said to Grevon a few seconds after he changed back into human form.

"How would I have dinner with you and Dale if I'm standing outside of your house Michael?" Grevon asked in a worried tone.

"You don't need to be worried about that Grevon. My dining room is towards the back of the house. I'll give you the ability to shape-shift so you could come inside the house. Since you and Dale are hungry, I'll make sure you have a big portion on your plate" Michael replied in a confident tone.

"Thanks Michael. I'll find some way to repay you" Grevon said in a calm tone.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Disturbances in America**

A few hours later, Grevon was trying to find a place to sleep when a sudden shock hit Michael and Dale right in the face.

"Do you know what that shock was Michael?" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"I have no clue what it was or where it came from Dale" Michael replied.

"I think it was a gust of wind that wasn't as powerful as the one when you landed in front of us earlier Michael" Grevon said as he was about to rest his head on his forearms.

"You might be right Grevon" Michael said when he saw Grevon's tail twitching all around the street.

"I hope you don't hit anyone with your tail Grevon" Dale said to Grevon in a worried tone.

"Why would I hit someone with my tail Dale?" Grevon asked in a frantic tone.

"You look like you have something on your mind and your tail is twitching back and forth on the street and there's mostly humans like Dale and me walking up and down this street every night at this time. I just want to make sure you don't hurt anyone because if you hit anyone, you might not be allowed back here again Grevon" Michael replied in a calm tone.

"I was just thinking about how the other dragons back home are doing without me over there" Grevon said in a worried tone.

"I'm so sure that your friends are doing fine on Dragons Mountain in Japan Grevon. If it's okay with you, I could show you a good way to call your friends over there without flying to the closest cave" Michael said in a confident tone.

"It's okay Michael. How could I call my friends back home anyway?" Grevon asked.

Michael changed into a dragon and then said "Follow me Grevon".

Grevon and Michael rose thirty feet into the air and flew back to the pier where they met a few hours earlier that day. When they landed on the pier, Michael changed into a human and Grevon walked down to the beach that was right next to the pier to make sure Michael had enough space to show him how he could call his friends back home on Dragons Mountain in Japan.

Michael crossed his legs and told the Atlantic Ocean with his mind to find Grevon's home. The Atlantic Ocean started making ripples and projected what Grevon thought was one of his good friends, Sarpen, but as the image became clearer, the Atlantic Ocean showed Grevon an evil western dragon with bright red scales standing thirty feet tall with a twenty-five foot wingspan and weighing five-thousand six hundred pounds.

"Why did you kill my brother, Droke?" The dragon said in an angry tone.

"I didn't know he was your brother. Who are you anyway?" Grevon replied.

"I'm Braze and it's my quest to avenge my brother's death by destroying you Grevon" the dragon said to Grevon.

"I won't be easy to kill Braze. I'll have a way to make sure you don't get the chance to avenge your brother" Grevon said in a confident tone.

The image of Braze started to fade when Braze said "I'll be coming for you Grevon" in an angry tone.

When the Atlantic Ocean was clear again, Michael asked "Why did that dragon want to destroy you Grevon" in a curious tone.

"He said something about avenging the dragon I killed on my way here with Dale" Grevon replied.

Michael started to yawn and then changed into a dragon.

"You must be tired Michael" Grevon said to Michael when he saw him in dragon form.

"I'm very tired Grevon. How about we fly back to my house and get some sleep for the rest of the night" Michael said.

Grevon and Michael rose thirty feet into the air and flew north towards Michael's house. When they landed, Michael changed into a human and walked into the house while Grevon laid his body down on the street, wrapped his tail around him and rested his head on his forearms. Dale was still asleep in a guest bedroom when Michael and Grevon landed in front of the house.

When the sun rose the next morning, Dale woke up to a very loud stomping and dragging sound.

_ What was that noise? Where was it coming from?_ Dale asked himself while Grevon and Michael were still asleep.

Dale ran downstairs and went into Michael's room screaming "Wake up Michael! There's a possible chance we might be under attack!" Michael woke up shocked and ran outside to tell Grevon what he heard from Dale.

Grevon woke up and said "Do you think it could be the dragon we heard last night Michael"?

"What dragon? I thought you killed that one dragon we saw when we were coming here from your home Grevon?" Dale asked in a frantic tone.

Grevon explained to Dale about the dragon he saw in the Atlantic Ocean last night when the stomping and dragging sound got louder. When the stomping and dragging sound stopped, there was a sudden burst of fire headed towards Grevon.

"Watch out Grevon!" Dale said to Grevon very loudly.

Grevon moved out of the way so fast the burst of fire barely touched him.

A few seconds later, Braze landed right in front of Grevon and said "Now is the time to avenge the death of Droke".

Dale then asked "Why do you want to avenge Droke's death and who are you anyway"?

"That's the dragon I told you about Dale" Grevon said in a confident tone.

Braze and Grevon threw many hits on each other and continued fighting for a few hours until Michael came in to end the battle by changing into a dragon and started to shoot fireballs at Braze. Most of the fireballs hit Braze, which made him so weak Michael stepped back and Grevon blew the final fireball at Braze. When Grevon's fireball hit Braze in the chest, Braze started to burn into a thousand pieces and then vanished into thin air.

"Nice job Michael and Grevon" Dale said as soon as he saw Braze vanish into thin air.

"Thanks Dale" Grevon said. A few minutes went by and Michael, Dale and Grevon walked to the pier so Michael and Grevon could show Dale what they did while he was asleep. When they arrived at the pier, Michael changed into a human while Grevon walked onto the beach and Dale was sitting at the end of the pier looking at the Atlantic Ocean. Michael said a few words to the Atlantic Ocean and then the Atlantic Ocean began to ripple in front of Grevon. An image showed in the Atlantic Ocean that became clearer within a few seconds.

When the image was very clear in the Atlantic Ocean, there was a western dragon that had dark red scales, stood twenty-one feet tall with a twenty foot wingspan and weighed five-thousand two hundred pounds. "Sarpen, its Grevon. How are you doing back home?" Grevon asked. "I'm doing fine and how about yourself?" Sarpen replied. "I'm feeling a little bit tired right now" Grevon said in a moderate tone. Sarpen didn't want to know why Grevon was tired. He just asked "Who are the humans Grevon"? Michael and Dale introduced themselves to Sarpen after Dale calmed down from the shock he had on his face.

Sarpen, Michael, Grevon and Dale kept talking until the sun came down on the Atlantic Ocean. When they said goodbye to each other, Sarpen's image faded as the Atlantic Ocean became clearer. Michael then said goodbye to Grevon and Dale before he changed into a dragon, rose thirty feet into the air and flew north to his home. When Grevon saw Michael leave the pier, he said "We should get home as well Dale". Dale climbed up Grevon's tail and placed himself firmly on Grevon's back. When Grevon made sure Dale was on his back and holding on very tightly, he rose thirty feet into the air and they flew south to Dale's home.

When they landed in front of Dale's house, Dale climbed off of Grevon's back and ran inside his house to tell his parents about the adventure he had while Grevon laid his body down in Dale's backyard, wrapped his tail around himself and rested his head on his forearms. Dale fell asleep in his bed after he was finished telling his parents about his adventure.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon** – A noble, western dragon who has dark blue scales and lives with Dale in America having the adventure of his life when he meets Michael and battles Braze so Droke's death won't be avenged. He weighs 160,000 pounds, stands 16 feet tall and has an 80 foot wingspan. He can carry passengers who weigh up to 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers).

**Sarpen** – A western dragon that has dark red scales, stands 22 feet tall, has a 150 foot wingspan and weighs 1,280,000 pounds. He is contacted through the Atlantic Ocean by Grevon and meets Michael and Dale while practicing his tail grip on a metal pole.

**Dale** – Grevon's long time companion who is currently on vacation and going to an elementary school in the second grade. He has the adventure of his life when he meets Michael and makes sure that Grevon wins the battle against Braze.

**Braze** – An evil western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, has a 150 foot wingspan and weighs 1,280,000 pounds. His purpose is to avenge his brother's death by slaying Grevon in America, but gets defeated by Michael and Grevon a few hours after he lands in front of Grevon.

**Michael** – A human that has the ability to change into a western dragon that stands 22 feet tall, has red and dark orange scales, has a 150 foot wingspan, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and can carry up to 1,280,400 pounds. He invites Dale and Grevon to sleep over at his house and helps Grevon defeat Braze by shooting a lot of fireballs when he's in dragon form.

* * *

(C) MMXI - Drago2009. Download access denied


End file.
